Running From Destiny
by MarilynBaby
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] Originally written for Stand Up for Katalina. Sacrificing her own life, Bella decides to stay in Volterra to spare Edwards soul.


**Authors Note: Happy 2013 ALL! So, this is something I originally wrote for SU4K (Stand Up For Katalina). I can now post it on FF so I want to share this with you. It's an unusual pairing, that's to be sure. And I know some of you Edward/Bella purist probably won't even read it but, please do give it a go. This was intended to be a one-shot but it could very well turn into something more, depending on myself and if there is any actual "demand" or interest in this ship.  
**

**The idea of a Bella/Aro ship fascinates me.  
**

**Oh! And one more thing, I have not abandoned my other two stories, I'm just having a bit of writers block, so I'm posting this to bide time until my muse gets back from where ever the heck she went.  
**

**Alright, all done. :D  
**

**Read & Review.  
**

* * *

**Running from Destiny**

* * *

Aro Volturi was the defacto leader of the Volturi, a coven of vampires who ruled their special world in Volterra, a vampire many feared. Having lived the majority of his "life" seeking out the special, coveting the unique and committing atrocious acts of indecency, all in the name of power; He was growing weak. He killed his sister Didyme to keep the ties that bound the guard strong; Even he knew, somewhere in his mind that he would stop at nothing and no one; Anyone who got in the way of his fated power would surely suffer for mercy held no meaning in the eyes of Aro.

Not physically of course, vampires are never weak, but mentally. The ties that bound him to Volterra and his brothers, Marcus and Caius, were forged by another, Chelsea. At first, he thought having her, controlling her use of the power was an invaluable asset. To be able to strengthen the bonds within his own circle, ensure they wouldn't betray him and never reveal the secrets that lived within the castle, served him well.

As time went on and years turned into centuries, the very basis of his connection with the others seemed to be un-sure. For how could he be certain that Chelsea herself wasn't making him overly fond of the ones he was surrounded by. Sure, he could see every thought anyone had ever had, tactile telepathy did have it's advantages; But she could very well have done it without knowing. It was possible that the underlying source of her power was so vast, so great that his ability to delve in her mind wouldn't get him deep enough, so with that thought in mind, he employed Corin.

Corin had the ability to bring out feelings of ease and contentment within people, a gift which Aro used regularly, and to his liking. Aro retained Corin to ensure the loyalty of the wives, to keep them sated and complacent as well as Chelsea, to make sure that neither left Volterra. He never told Marcus or Caius to what extent he was using Corin, feeling that if the true nature of his intentions in using her gifts came to light, he would surely loose them all.

And then there was Jane and Alec, the small blonde child-like, vampires gift's were so easy to identify, needing no further exploration. Aro's need to satisfy and sate his mind had become abated, muted to the point of weakness, as his thirst for power grew.

Sitting in his personal room, he sighed, the action un-needed yet comforting all the same; If he even knew what comfort was.

"Aro, the Cullen's have arrived." A small voice said from outside the thick wooden door. It was Jane, Alec's twin. He sat, unmoving in a small elegant chair staring at the intricately designed patterns etched into the door.

"Yes. Gather Caius and Marcus and have them meet me in the great hall. It seems we have company." He replied as he stood, smoothing out his robes and adjusting several of the adornments he wore.

Sympathy and compassion, thoughts of what could have been were out the door now. There was business to attend to.

Shaking his head as to rid himself of unsavory thoughts, he moved toward the door. This was his life, this is what he was destined to; He'd long given up any notions stating otherwise. You can't run from destiny, you can't run from Volterra and you can't run from yourself.

The great hall was a wide expansive open space. The walls, tall and thick lead up to an arched ceiling, but were completely bare. Alone in the room sat three thrones, one for each member of the guard. Aro sat calm and contemplative in the center chair while Marcus and Caius flanked him.

The room was silent.

As the door opened, three people entered the room, only one of them was human.

Now Aro would never admit this, but he found humans fascinating, enticing even. He thought of them more as a vessel for his meals, but something akin to a pet. He entertained ideas of getting to know them, more than he did while he fed. For every time that Aro had a meal, he knew every thought of his victim, felt every ragged scares breath and the panicked last wishes that ran through their minds. That wasn't a good introduction, he surmised. He was shocked to see a small, frail, surely malnourished girl standing before him, eyes stubborn yet full of fear, clinging to one of the Cullen's as if he was her life line, her shining hope.

"Ahh.. welcome to Volterra. I see you've brought a pet." His voice was strong, ringing out into the hall, echoing.

The small girl gulped as he stood from his throne and walked down to greet them. The Cullen boy stiffened his back, while the girl shrunk back in fear. Clearly they had been warned, yet it was obvious by their mere presence that they had disobeyed.

Bella had only ever met one coven of vampires, the Cullen's. As she stood before these larger than life, historic, inhumanly beautiful men, she could see what Edward meant when he said that vampires were dangerous. Blood red eyes, pale translucent skin and an inviting yet menacing smile; gracefully, almost gliding across the stone floor as the head of the Volturi, Aro made his way towards them.

Time almost stood still as she thought back on the series of events that lead them to the one place in the world she'd never wanted to be. If only she hadn't been so stupid, so immature, chasing an invisible voice that only existed in her mind. If only she hadn't tried to hard, done so many life threateningly dangerous stunts to hear his voice just one last time. If only... if only...

But you can't change fate. What was done was done, she had to face the music. Bella was sure that for her knowledge of vampires, knowing of a world that wasn't supposed to exist, wasn't made for her unless she was a meal, she would pay the ultimate price. Death.

Her fear, overrode her desire to be apart of their world, and in that moment, all she wanted was to go home, back to Forks and pretend that she had never met the Cullen's. As much as she wanted to be a vampire, it was then she realized that she didn't really want to die.

It was cruel that immortality could only be achieved if you died. A weird psychotic twist of fate that Aro understood so well.

"Hello Aro." Edward said, tightening his arms around Bella.

Aro inwardly chuckled. How pathetically sweet. The Cullen boy fearing for the human girls safety, as if he had any choice in the matter, as if his protection meant anything here. Aro cocked his head to the side, appraising the girl, inhaling her sweet floral fragrance, entranced.

Bella quivered and their eyes met as he studied her.

"Hello Edward. It's nice to meet you." Aro reached forward, grasping Edwards hand.

"Aro can see every thought, every moment that someone has had by touching them." Edward whispered.

Bella cringed. She didn't want someone in her mind, knowing the things that even Edward wasn't privy too.

Aro smiled, turning to Bella.

She took a deep breath, extending her hand to him.

A moment passed, Aro's perfect brow furrowed, then his smile brightened.

"I see you can't read her mind as well." Aro said to Edward.

"No, I can't." He replied, chancing a quick glance at Bella who looked as confused as he felt, though he would never always his face to betray such an emotion.

"Let's see if she is immune to all our gifts, shall we." Aro wore an expression of glee as he turned to Jane, nodding so quickly the movement was unseen by Bella.

"NO!" Edward exclaimed, jumping in front of Bella. The second his body moved, it dropped, convulsing as if tazed.

Bella screamed, the sound foreign to her own ears.

"Stop! PLEASE!" She pleaded the words falling on deaf ears.

It seemed like forever before Aro looked briefly at the child-like blonde girl in his guard, Jane and Edwards movements stopped. Bella moved quickly to his side, whispering, "Are you okay?"

He didn't respond as he gathered himself, standing quickly, regaining his position at her side.

"I trust you won't try that again." Aro chided. "Jane, if would..." He trailed off.

Bella tensed. After seeing what this tiny girl could do to Edward, the strongest person she knew, she was fearful for her own safety. Turning into Edward she waited for the pain to come, but thankfully, it never did.

"Aha!" Aro chuckled gleefully, as Jane looked on, her expression sour and full of anger.

"Isabella. You confound us all." Aro looked happily upon Bella as if she was a confounding puzzle that he was intent on mastering.

"I have an offer for you."

"It's Bella." She whispered, as she straightened her back, staring him down with the steeliest expression she could muster, given the situation.

Aro's smiled brightened, giving him the look of a deranged serial killer, which Bella supposed, for all intensive purposes, he was.

"Ahhh.. Yes, well Bella, I have a proposition for you."

Pushing away all the fear she felt, she replied, "What sort of proposition?"

Inside, Aro was gleeful. With Bella not immediately turning down his deal, he knew he had an advantage. Human curiosity was always fickle, but it seemed hers' was a strong adversary, one that didn't dismiss his thoughts, rather, relished in the idea of knowing more.

"Join us." Aro replied. "Join my guard. I, myself, will turn you. We could always use someone with your great gifts among us."

"And if I don't?" Bella asked.

"You and your... companion shall die." Aro spoke as if he was discussing the weather, so nonchalantly it sickened Bella. Edward hadn't lost his humanity, he relished in it, but it seemed these Italian vampires had gladly turned away from that "weak" personality trait.

Bella looked at Edward, memorizing his face, his hair, the look in his golden eyes as he stared back at her, the love that she saw there. She couldn't let him die here, accept this fate when it was her doing, her impulsiveness that lead them both there. He was worth so much more, meant more; she stood on her tippy toes, kissing him once, sweetly, trying to express how much she loved him in her eyes, how much she would miss him.

"I'll do it." Bella choked out.

Immediately Edward spoke out on her behalf, trying to persuade Aro to change his mind, to Bella, to change hers.

It was futile.

Bella warily took Aro's waiting hand and walked towards a small door that lead out of the great hall, turning once to whisper in hushed tones, "I love you, don't forget me."

She was sure he heard, and if she hadn't been the pained cry that followed confirmed that he had.

Saying goodbye to Edward and the life she had with him was hard, probably the hardest thing Bella would have to do, but accepting this new life with Aro, the Volterra, would be infinitely harder.

But it was a sacrifice she was willing to make.

Aro was elated as he walked hand and hand out of the hall with the human. Another trophy on his metaphorical shelf, another gift, ill gotten or not that he had acquired.

He didn't know the trouble that was lurking, the emotions long forgotten that would be invoked by accepting this tiny, seemingly useless human into his guard would bring, nor did he know eventually, things would get better. Because to Aro, there was nothing better than having things others did not.

Aro, the guard, Volterra, and most importantly Bella were in for a great surprise.


End file.
